litanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Albion's CXVI
, also archaically known as L`Orlan (/El.ore.lan/) in Dominish tongue, is a very recently conquered Nova Anglian planet that was once a long-standing free world of the Ecclesiarchal Dominion of Empyrion. Before the world's "glorious unification" with the golden space fleet of Grand Prince Albion and the death or enforced slavery of over two thirds of its population by the hand of his generals and high conscripts, L`Orlan was a self-sufficient world governed autonomously by a Communist system based within ideals similar to that of Marxism-Leninism. Whilst its vast armies of willing worker's soldiers marched vehemently against the Anglian planetary invasion, the sheerly superior logistics, fleet numbers and technology of the Empire led to L`Orlan's swift defeat. Due to the world's severed connection with its mother space empire, local Empyrion systems were not made aware of the approaching spearhead force, leading to similar humiliating defeats to echo themselves whole light years away from the epicentre of this forsaken planet. Society Notable Citizens Jasen Dantus Callisto Lord of the Callisto family and high governor of Albion's CXVI Emilia ѵon Alaric Freed maid in the clientele of Jasen Dantus Callisto. Sold into sex slavery and bought by Jasen Dantus Callisto to enter the rather bleak (but nevertheless overwhelmingly liberating) alternative of housekeeping, Emilia has been granted a second chance of existence. The reasons behind her selection and favour in the eyes of her lord remain unknown. Saul von Ferdinand Head Administrator of Albion's CXVI Planetary Bureaucracy. During and after the planet's conquest, Saul was saved from the guillotine by the hand of Jasen Dantus Callisto, who apparently saw great value in his strong ties with the world's overwhelmingly Dominish population and general administrative skill. Of Voonisian birth, Saul was known to have taken a Waygate to L`Orlan only a month before its conquest. His motives of travel are unknown. Gauss Gracchus An Empyrian tribune and equestrian-class merchant, Gauss Gracchus was selected due to his egalitarian beliefs and care for his people. Whilst not a brilliant tactician, his people's skills have proven necessary for the smooth running of the otherwise disparate and broken citizens of the world. History For millenia, L'Orlan was a target of raids lead by the Saeletans. Each time their populace spared from genocide so that they could recuperate and reinforce their produce in time for the next century the reaving Saeletans would appear. Thus, House Polophylax was aware of the planet's existence long before it came to the attention of the Nova Anglian Empire and they had always considered the planet to be within the extended boundaries of their territory. Aligning with the year 7,301 of the Imperial Calendar, the world of L`Orlan was underground a world-wide war. The last Ecclesiarchal Patriarch of the world and his gallant armies were under constant siege of the billions of starved proletariat under his command through a violent socialist revolution. Climate and Topography Albion's CXVI is a world thriving with plant and (primarily) earth-like animal life. There exist a wide range of amphibian, microbe, insect and small mammal types that have evolved greatly throughout world's ancient history of human settlement, becoming very unique organisms. Whilst much of the world is forested, there are also giant spans of savannah and some noticeably arid landscapes around the world's equator. The primary forest type of the planet is characteristically evergreen coniferous trees consisting mostly of pine, spruce and larch variants. The world has a very high content of fresh water lakes and natural salt-filled oceans with acceptable life-sustaining PH levels. Many of these lakes freeze during the winter seasons, giving rise to a widespread tradition of ice skating and ice hockey-like sports. The world has a very high content of natural soil organic compounds, a resource of which is under threat of exportation since Anglian colonisation to rich buyers interested in personal, special crops. Category:Nova Anglia Category:Planets Category:Empyrion